My Little Pony RP/Archive 1
RP Please sign your roleplays with four ~'s. ---- "Oh- Um oh my... Pardon me," Celestia said, squeezing past a few ponies, who shuffled away angrily. Luna followed her sister into the coach, keeping her cloak over her head. Celestia fixed her white cloak as she got in before Luna, then sat down. "To Ponyville my good stallion." Luna commanded. This visit will be fun! Өฬﾚ ~ Ŧг๏๓ tђє lเ๏ภ'ร ๓๏ยtђ 23:32, January 14, 2013 (UTC) ---- "BURP!" Spike spit out a rolled up letter. Twilight opened it, and quickly read it over. "Celestia and Luna are coming to Ponyville!" she gasped excitedly. Ninja Fluttershy ƸӜƷ You are going to LOVE ME! ƸӜƷ 00:49, January 15, 2013 (UTC) ---- A gentle knock came on the door, and two alicorns stepped in. "Princess Celestia! Princess Luna! What an honor!" Twilight hopped up from her place near her books, and trotted over to the two princesses. "Oh, it was simply a needed- vacation." Celestia smiled, then gasped a bit as Twilight shook her hoof with an intense happiness, and Luna's with the same vigor. "We hath seen that this place is great for a rest. We hope thee are not intruding on anything important," she said, looking at the unicorn pony. "Try less formal," Twilight said kindly. "That might just work, Twilight Sparkle." Өฬﾚ ~ Ŧг๏๓ tђє lเ๏ภ'ร ๓๏ยtђ 22:49, January 15, 2013 (UTC) ---- "They're here!" Spike shouted. He skidded to a halt in from of the two alicorns and said, "Welcome to the library!" Ninja Fluttershy ƸӜƷ You are going to LOVE ME! ƸӜƷ 23:25, January 15, 2013 (UTC) ---- "Spike, they've been here for quite some time now!" Twilight said not unkindly. Spike flicked his spines a bit. "Oh.. Well hello there anyways!" he smiled. Celestia nodded her head to the dragon, and Luna smiled. "Hello there, little dragon.. Spike, is it?" she took down her hood from her head. Өฬﾚ ~ Ŧг๏๓ tђє lเ๏ภ'ร ๓๏ยtђ 03:55, January 16, 2013 (UTC) ---- Spike nodded. "That's me!" "What brings you to Ponyville?" Twilight asked the older ponies. Ninja Fluttershy ƸӜƷ You are going to LOVE ME! ƸӜƷ 00:30, January 17, 2013 (UTC) ---- Rarity was hard at work at the sewing machine, when she heard a knock on the door. She sighed in annoyance, then trotted over to the door. --Wolfspirit [[User:Wolfspirit97|''Rarity is awesome!]] 06:23, January 18, 2013 (UTC) ---- "Hello, Rarity! Princess Luna needs some assistance.. It fits your experise perfectly!" Twilight was speaking calmly. Luna trotted in, admiring the beautiful gowns around the shop on models and hung up on hangers. "W- I ripped my cloak, and W- I was going to see if you had the time to perhaps make a new one for us." she was trying hard to speak like a normal pony, but it was hard. Celestia was standing behind Twilight, her white cloak over her body. "Well..." Өฬﾚ ~ Ŧг๏๓ tђє lเ๏ภ'ร ๓๏ยtђ 20:05, January 19, 2013 (UTC) ---- Spike's eyes grew wide, and he gazed at all of Rarity's dresses. "You're so talented, Rarity," he said dreamily. Ninja Fluttershy ƸӜƷ You are going to LOVE ME! ƸӜƷ 20:46, January 19, 2013 (UTC) ------ "Of course, Princess Luna!" Rarity said, surprised that she had selected ''her to make a new cloak. **** "Where are you going?" Sweetie Belle called after Rarity as she walked out the door. "I need some supplies for Princess Luna's cloak," she said, turning to look at her half-finished cloak. Closing the door behind her, and set out find what she needed. **** Rarity trotted into her room, setting down her supplies on her bed. She turned to the cloak, gasping in horror. The cloak she was making for Princess Luna was shredded to pieces. "Sweetie Belle!" she yelled. --Wolfspirit [[User:Wolfspirit97|''Rarity is awesome!]] 00:04, January 20, 2013 (UTC) ------ Sweetie Belle smiled nervously. "I just needed to make some capes for the Cutie Mark Crusaders..." Ninja Fluttershy ƸӜƷ You are going to LOVE ME! ƸӜƷ 03:41, January 20, 2013 (UTC) ---- Rarity sighed. "I'm going out to get more supplies. Just don't touch anything else," she said, slamming the door shut behind her. **** Rarity returned home. She set her supplies down beside Opal, who was busy grooming herself. --Wolfspirit [[User:Wolfspirit97|''Rarity is awesome!]] 04:26, January 20, 2013 (UTC) ---- "Rarity!" A high-pitched voice came from upstairs. Rarity sighed and called, "Yes, Sweetie Belle?" The little white unicorn came clomping down the stairs. "Sorry about the cloth for the capes. But Scootaloo, Apple Bloom, and I really want capes for our club! Can you make some? Please?" Ninja Fluttershy ƸӜƷ You are going to LOVE ME! ƸӜƷ 18:23, January 20, 2013 (UTC) ---- "Well the cloak should look fine," Twilight said happily, trotting beside Princess Luna. "We have the utmost faith in your friend Rarity." Өฬﾚ ~ Ŧг๏๓ tђє lเ๏ภ'ร ๓๏ยtђ 21:56, January 20, 2013 (UTC) ---- "You should. Rarity's so talented," Spike praised the white unicorn. Ninja Fluttershy ƸӜƷ You are going to LOVE ME! ƸӜƷ 22:27, January 20, 2013 (UTC) ---- "I'm going to see if she needs any help," said Spike. Twilight Sparkle rolled her eyes as he hopped off her back. --Wolfspirit [[User:Wolfspirit97|''Rarity is awesome!]] 00:46, January 22, 2013 (UTC) ----- "Rarity? You home?" Spike yelled as he knocked on the Carousel Boutique's door. 23:37, January 22, 2013 (UTC) ---- Rarity opened the door. "Oh, hello, Spike," --Wolfspirit [[User:Wolfspirit97|''Rarity is awesome!]] 06:00, January 22, 2013 (UTC) ----- "Hi, Rarity!" Spike enthused. "I'm here to help you with whatever you need to get done!" 23:37, January 22, 2013 (UTC) ---- "Well, I suppose you could help me with a new outfit... But I must be off soon. Twilight wants my help with a project," Rarity didn't know why Twilight would need her help on any project having to do with magic. She was proud of her ability, but could never have done anything requiring as much power as getting rid of an Ursa Minor. Twilight simply had much more magical talent, even if she wasn't quite as elegant while using her powers as one could hope. --Ivy ''Rarity 83'' 05:13, March 18, 2013 (UTC) ---- "Cool! What do I do first?" Spike asked as he stepped inside her boutique. He gazed around with his wide green eyes, admiring Rarity's dresses and other clothes. 02:43, March 19, 2013 (UTC) ---- The white unicorn's horn began to glow, and various objects floated out into the open. **** Looking up at the bright blue sky, Applejack wiped the beads of sweat lingering on her forehead. It was a hot day, very hot and a little dry with only hints of moisture coming from the air. A perfect day for applebucking if she ever saw one. --Ivy ''Rarity 83'' 22:54, March 20, 2013 (UTC) ---- Spike watched as Rarity placed all her materials on the table, then turned to face the small dragon. "Could you, um, help choose colors of fabric for this outfit I'm going to create? It has a wintery, cool design to it, so choose soft, pale colors." Spike nodded and started to sort through the many colors she has placed on the table, muttering as he threw pieces of cloth behind him. 23:58, March 21, 2013 (UTC) ---- "How's about these?" Spike asked, holding up a light, light blue, a soft, shimmering silver color, and a light blue-gray color. Rarity nodded. "Those will do- oh! Just perfect! I can see it now, yes, yes I can!" the fabric started to glow, and machines started to whir and get to work, a shimmering, dark navy fabric flying out to greet her as she held it out. She thought for a moment, and then the shimmering silver color floated over to it, and she immediately started to cut it into layers and designs, excitedly working. -Celestia & Luna- "Personally, I'd like to see these Sweet Apple Acres." Princess Celestia said, trotting after Twilight as she quickly altered her direction. "Okay! I bet Applejack's out there working today, anyways." Luna sped up a bit, looking around as they made their way to Sweet Apple Acres. "Here we are!" "Oh hi there, Twilight! I see you'va brought me some worker bees, maybe?" Granny Smith greeted them. Өฬﾚ ~ Ŧг๏๓ tђє lเ๏ภ'ร ๓๏ยtђ 00:26, March 27, 2013 (UTC) ---- Spike oohed and aahed as Rarity worked, happily peering over her shoulder to see what she was creating. 22:04, March 27, 2013 (UTC) ---- "Viola! Magnificent, no?" She put her accent to work, happily holding up the gorgeous finished product in the air. It was dark blue, with layers of beautiful shimmering fabric under it, and it looked like it melted into the air when it moved, making it look like royalty was made to wear it. "Wow Rarity! You're so talented! It's... Totally Luna!" Spike said happily. Rarity smiled. "Why thank you Spikey-wikey! This is simply my best piece of work yet!" Өฬﾚ ~ Ŧг๏๓ tђє lเ๏ภ'ร ๓๏ยtђ 23:17, March 28, 2013 (UTC) ---- "I must find Princess Luna as soon as possible," said Rarity. Since it was supposed to be done two days ago! she added to herself. --Ivy ''Rarity 83'' 23:38, March 31, 2013 (UTC) ---- "Twilight and I were welcoming Princess Luna and Princess Celestia to Ponyville, but I don't know where they are now," Spike offered, rather unhelpfully. 04:12, April 1, 2013 (UTC) ---- "They said something about visiting Apple Jack's farm," Spike said. Rarity leaped to the door, and the cloak, now wrapped nicely up in a blue covering, and then quickly galloped out, Spike racing after her. Өฬﾚ ~ Ŧг๏๓ tђє lเ๏ภ'ร ๓๏ยtђ 17:14, April 20, 2013 (UTC) ---- Once the pair arrived at Sweet Apple Acres, they raced into the orchard and quickly met up with Celestia, Luna, and Twilight, where they were being taken on a tour of Sweet Apple Acres by Applejack. 19:37, April 21, 2013 (UTC) ---- "Oh how wonderful!" Celestia said as the cloak slipped over Luna's head. Luna was taken in by the beauty of it. "This is most wonderful, kind seamstress." She smiled, twirling around. Her wings fit beautifully through slits when she wanted them to, and when she didn't, the slits closed and were not visible. "I may just have to have Rarity create myself one of these. They are quite amazing," Celestia said, looking at the cloak with amazement. "Oh.. Well.. I.. It's...Oh.. My.." Өฬﾚ ~ Ŧг๏๓ tђє lเ๏ภ'ร ๓๏ยtђ 02:40, April 29, 2013 (UTC) ---- "See, Rarity?" Spike nudged the white unicorn. "I knew it would be awesome!" 22:56, May 7, 2013 (UTC) ---- "Oh my.. Um.. Yes.. Thank you Princess- Oh thank you!" Rarity stuttered. Өฬﾚ ~ Ŧг๏๓ tђє lเ๏ภ'ร ๓๏ยtђ 01:29, June 12, 2013 (UTC) ---- Luna nodded. "No problem, my good unicorn." Spike ruffled the coat, muttering, "I might want one of these, too." 02:22, June 12, 2013 (UTC) ---- "So.. Princess..cesses, why are you really here?" Twilight asked. She knew something was up. Өฬﾚ ~ Ŧг๏๓ tђє lเ๏ภ'ร ๓๏ยtђ 19:08, June 12, 2013 (UTC) ---- Celestia opened her mouth, but was interrupted by a knock at the door. Instinctively, Spike rushed to the door and opened it to be face-to-face with Fluttershy, who immediately looked away and whispered, "Oh, I'm sorry, this looks like a bad time to drop by..." 04:20, June 30, 2013 (UTC) ---- "Oh no, not at all," Celestia smiled. Luna looked over. "Tis is the shy one," she noted. Fluttershy looked at Celestia, and smiled shyly. Өฬﾚ ~ Ŧг๏๓ tђє lเ๏ภ'ร ๓๏ยtђ 18:27, June 30, 2013 (UTC) ---- Fluttershy bowed her head and glanced to the side, and said, "I just came here to ask Rarity if she could make a little sweater for Angel, because his birthday's coming up, and I want him to look nice." 18:19, July 3, 2013 (UTC) ---- "I bet she could!" Pinkie Pie said, laughing as she hopped over to them. Rainbow Dash landed, flicking her hair out of her face. "What's up?" ᎮᏒᎧᏇᏝᏝᏬ + ɨȶ ɨֆ օʊʀ ɢʀɛǟȶɛֆȶ ʀɛաǟʀɖ, ǟռɖ օʊʀ ɢʀɛǟȶɛֆȶ ɖɛքʀɨʋǟȶɨօռ. 06:46, July 24, 2013 (UTC) ---- "Now everyone's here," Spike noted, albeit a little sadly. He had wanted some "alone time" with Rarity, but that wasn't going to happen, he thought. Fluttershy glanced up at the white unicorn. "So yeah, um... If you could make it, that would be wonderful." 00:08, July 25, 2013 (UTC) ---- "Of course I can, darling." Rarity said. Luna flourished the cloak, enjoying the sparkle of the fabric. "We- I mean... I, would like to thank you." She said, still enthralled by it. ᎮᏒᎧᏇᏝᏝᏬ + ɨȶ ɨֆ օʊʀ ɢʀɛǟȶɛֆȶ ʀɛաǟʀɖ, ǟռɖ օʊʀ ɢʀɛǟȶɛֆȶ ɖɛքʀɨʋǟȶɨօռ. 02:29, July 28, 2013 (UTC) ---- Category:Archives